


Sweet as Spice

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, FrUK, M/M, Romance, Snow, cinnamon, day three, frukholidayweek2017, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day Three: Cinnamon





	Sweet as Spice

The living room was quiet, excluding grand clock in the corner and the couch cushions rustling as Arthur uncrossed and crossed his legs again and again. Silently Arthur cross-stitched across stretched fabric, working on a small birthday gift to Peter due quite soon. The blue string formed waves, in which he planned to place colorful fishes in. Arthur leaned into the corner of the couch. His white t-shirt inched up his waist slightly as it rubbed against the green-colored couch cushions. It was also around 10 pm. Knowing better he should have been working, but stitching had pulled him into another world. That would was suddenly disrupted by a knock at the door. Sluggishly leaving his seat, Arthur placed his work on the table before him and walked to the door.

 

Another knock thumped loudly on the door.

 

“Have some patience!” Arthur yelled out.

 

With a click he unlocked the door and outside stood Francis. The Frenchman shuffled his feet on the welcome mat, his shoes covered in snow and his gloved fingers clutched his shoulders. Clearly, as Arthur could tell, Francis had not dressed properly for the cold winter weather. The man only wore a purple dress shirt made from silk and blue jeans. To Arthur’s inference, he must have come from a warmer place.

 

“Arthur,” Francis chatted as he blinked snowflakes from his lashes, “may I enter?”

 

The Englishman merely hummed, nodding his head to the living room. Stepping aside, Francis wiped his shoes and entered, letting out a sigh of relief. A smile graced Arthur’s lips as Francis pulled a knitted blanket from the deep red armchair that stood beside the couch, and curled up into the corner that Arthur had previously occupied. Glancing up, Francis stretched out a hand and beckoned Arthur to sit beside him. Complying, Arthur slipped beside Francis and pulled the obviously cold man to his chest.

 

“Your visits are always unpredictable,” Arthur hummed into Francis’ golden hair, “you should call ahead of time.”

 

“That would be less fun,” Francis replied.

 

Arthur chuckled and kissed Francis’ forehead briefly before releasing him, much to the man’s dismay, and headed towards the kitchen. He had made cinnamon rolls earlier, which to his coincidence was one of Francis’ favorite baked goods. As he pulled the extra batch from the oven (that kept them fairly warm) Francis slid out from under the blanket and trugged towards Arthur.

 

“Cinnamon roll?” Arthur offered, already taking one from the pan and placing it on a plate.

 

“Oui.”  

 

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur’s chest, after placing himself in between the Englishman and the kitchen counter. Slightly annoyed, Arthur squeezed out of the Frenchman’s grasp and took the plate back to the couch. Francis followed.

 

“You are as sweet as spice,” Francis muttered as he curled up again beside Arthur and took the plate from his hands.

 

“Good then,” Arthur replied with a smirk, “you love cinnamon.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Francis bit into the roll and hummed in approval. Good, it took him a few tries to get that recipe to taste good. Arthur wrapped an arm around Francis’ lower back and kissed his check, unable to hide his affection under his usual cold demeanor. In reply, Francis swallowed what he was chewing and gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips, leaving behind a taste a sugar and spice. Blushing, Arthur turned away and closed his eyes.

 

“Love you,” he mumbled quietly hoping Francis did not hear him, while also hoping he did.

 

“Je t'aime aussi.”


End file.
